Akatsuki high school host club
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: One day, Kisame is accepted into a new high school. A high school for the rich kids. But what happens when he walks into the famous 'music room 3' where the Akatsuki host club stays? Kisame X Itachi KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

Note before the story:

Life is just one long process of getting tired (So true!!)

Yes, hello people! Welcome to my newest story! In case you haven't read anyone of my other stories, i am StitchedRevolution, and welcome to this story!! Hope you all like it, and yes, i will have my little 'chat' things at the top for this story. And yes, i do realize that most of the characters are very OOC. But that's not my fault.... Okay, yes it is... Well, enjoy!!

**X. Akatsuki high school host club .X**

**Chapter one**

The rain pelted against the window of the blue haired boy's house. The blue haired boy opened his eyes and looked around his room for a second. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around again. He let out a small sigh and moved over to the side of his bed. He hoped out and looked around again. He stretched and closed his eyes. He let out a small sigh.

"Kisame-San! Kisame-San!! Hurry up or you'll be late for school Kisame-San!!" The blue haired boy, Kisame's mother yelled from upstairs.

Kisame's room was in the small basement they had. There was no room for him anywhere else. But he didn't really care, just as long as he had his own room. He looked down at his feet for a second, which were blue. Yes, his skin was blue. But, that was only because of his friends, who had gotten the blue haired male drunk one day, and they dyed his skin blue. Kisame turned his head and looked at the stair case. He walked over to it for a second, then looked down at he was wearing. Just his black boxer shorts. Kisame rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a his school uniform.

Oh yes, this was going to be a fun day. It was his first day in a new school. He had just moved from a small town, and now he got to go to the most expensive high schools ever. And that was only because Kisame had the best grades ever, so he was excepted. Kisame had to save up money for about three months just to get the stupid uniform. Why the heck did they have to have two thousand dollar uniforms. Kisame slipped into his uniform, which was blue, but it was just a little darker then his skin.

The door to the stairway opened and Kisame's mom came rushing down. She kissed him on the forehead and looked at him for a moment. She was much smaller then him, but that was because his father had been huge. At least that's what Kisame had been told. He had never really met his father before. Kisame smiled and stared at her. "I'll be back half a hour after school okay?" Kisame's mom said. The blue haired male nodded and smiled. She smiled back, handed him his bag, and his breakfast. "Love you." She yelled as she ran up the stairs and out of the house.

Kisame stood there in silence for a moment. He let out a rather large sigh and stared up at the roof for a moment. He then took a bite of his breakfast (which was a piece of toast) and then walked to the stairs and up into the living room. He made his way out of the house, making sure to lock it, and making sure he actually had his key with him. After he was sure that he had his keys, he walked down the road, occasionally taking a bite of toast.

About a couple minutes after he was done with his toast he got to the gates of his school. He stared at them for a moment. They seemed to tower over him. It was actually kinda scary, but Kisame ignored it and walked in. He got a lot of glances from the people inside the gates, after all, he was the only kid who didn't have a lot of money, and he was blue. Yes, he was the freak show of school now. Kisame let out a sigh as he got a couple more glares from some people. Kisame rolled his eyes and kept on going. He walked into the school and got a couple more glances. He made his way down the hallway. He looked at the locker numbers above the lockers and stopped as he got to number 1313. What a great number that was.

Kisame let out a sigh and put in the combination he had been told it was. He opened his locker when he heard the small click come from the small lock. He stared at all the space in his locker. He could fit at least five of him in there. He stared at it for a moment, then he shoved his stuff in. He shut his locker and locked it. He turned and walked down the hallway. He looked over as he passed a couple signs. He stopped dead as he heard a couple giggles coming from a room down at the end of the hall. He looked up at the sign above it. 'Music room 3' it read on it. Kisame blinked. He walked over to it and pushed the doors a little, making the door open.

Five completely beautiful men were in front of him. Kisame's mouth opened. What the heck was going on here. Kisame jumped back, only to find that the door had shut behind him, and another beautiful man was standing there. Kisame walked over to the side.

"Well, that's no fun. It's only a guy, un." A blonde man stated.

A red headed man, who was just as beautiful as the blonde, maybe only more beautiful, snorted. "It's a costumer, no mater what gender, Deidara." The red head male said.

The blonde, whos name was Deidara stared at Kisame for a moment. "His skin's blue, un." Deidara stated rudely. A orange haired man, who was standing behind Kisame, wrapped his arms around Kisame's waist. "You're the new student aren't you? I've heard about you... you're one of those... common people...." The orange haired man purred into Kisame's ear.

A white haired man, whose eyes were a lovely color of Lavender, stared at Kisame for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't answer why this guy's skin is blue ya' fuckhead." The albino man stated. The orange haired man glared at him for a moment. The other two men in the room, both having black hair, stared at Kisame in slight amazement. Well, one of them was. The other one just seemed to be off in some other world or something.

Kisame gulped as he felt something wrap around his neck. He looked up slightly. The orange haired man was there, with his hands wrapped around Kisame's neck. Kisame blinked. He wasn't sure what was going on. One of the black haired men walked over to him. His eyes were black, but they didn't seem as dull as the other black haired man.

"Tobi think's it's kinda weird to.... But maybe he's just like Zetsu-Sama?" The black haired man asked. Kisame blinked. "Who's Tobi?" Kisame asked. The black haired man looked him in the eyes. "Tobi is Tobi." The man stated. Kisame blinked. "And who's that?" Kisame asked. "Tobi is Tobi!" The man yelled into his face. The orange haired man closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He unwrapped his hands from Kisame's neck and stared at the black haired man.

The orange haired man pointed at the short black haired man. "That's Tobi. He speaks in third person." The orange haired man stated. The white haired man leaned over to the other black haired male. "Good thing Pein-Sama stepped in a stopped that, because it could have lasted all day, ya'know?" The albino man stated. Kisame blinked. He was getting very confused.

Kisame stepped backwards and as he did he heard a loud crash. He stood still for a moment and gulped. He looked behind himself only to see a very expensive looking vase in pieces on the floor. Kisame stared at it for a moment, then he turned around. All then men in the room were staring at him.

Pein, the orange haired man, walked over to Kisame and stared at him for a moment. "And how are you planning on paying for that?" Pein asked. Kisame let out a gulp. "How much..?" Kisame asked. The albino man walked forward and stared at the vase for a second. "That's kinda sad..." The man stated. Deidara and the red haired male walked over. "What are we going to do about this Danna?" Deidara asked, pointing at Kisame.

The red haired man smiled. "Maybe Hidan could sacrifice him." He stated while looking at the Albino man.

Hidan, the Albino man laughed. "I won't have to. That's a 200,000 dollar vase broken on the ground, and Kakuzu's walking over." Hidan stated, while he laughed. Kisame gulped. These people were completely insane.


	2. Chapter 2

****

X. Akatsuki high school host club .X

**Chapter two**

A rather tall dark skinned boy walked over, or more honestly, stomped his way over. The boy looked at the vase once, then looked up. His eyes narrowed. "Who did it?" Kakuzu asked angrily. He had been staring at Hidan.

Hidan glared at him.

He pointed at Kisame.

Kisame gulped. He was in some real shit here.

Kakuzu turned his head and stared at Kisame with those weird green eyes of his. Kisame seemed to have shrunk. Kakuzu was not taller then him, but at the moment it sure as hell felt that way to Kisame. He closed one eye and stared at the dark skinned man.

It was obivous that he was angry, which was not a good thing.

AT ALL.

The boy grabbed Kisame shirt and pulled him towards him. "Your the new kid aren't you?" Kakuzu hissed. Kisame couldn't say anything. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "I thought so. And how do you expect to pay for this?" Kakuzu asked, rather harsh. Pein rolled his eyes and walked over to Kisame, he wrapped his arms around Kisame's stomach and leaned his head into it. He nuzzled there for a moment.

Pein pulled out of Kisame's stomach and walked over to Itachi. He pointed to Kisame. "Itachi-San. He's your slave now. He'll work off all he's done, and you will pay ten dollars a week." Pein stated. Kisame's mouth dropped. "But, but!" He stated. Pein shook his head. "No buts, now go and stay with your master." Pein stated. Kisame sulked and walked over and stood beside Itachi.

Kisame towered over Itachi. It was kinda funny, but Kisame wasn't about to say anything about it.

Itachi turned his head and looked over at Deidara. Deidara rolled his eyes, and turned his head over to Pein. "This isn't fair! Why does Itachi-san have a servant, and i don't, un?" Deidara asked.

Pein sent a glare at Deidara. Deidara jumped back, practically knocking over Sasori.

Sasori moved over to the side and let out a low growl. "Watch it." Sasori mumbled.

Kisame turned his head and looked at the two. He could see right over Itachi's head. Pein looked at Kisame for a moment, then started to laugh.

Itachi turned his attention to Pein. His eyes narrowed. Itachi moved his head up and looked at Kisame, then turned his attention back to Pein. "It's not funny." Itachi mumbled.

Kisame had to admit. He hadn't thought that Itachi's voice would sound like that. It actually sounded like a female voice, more then anything else.

Kisame almost laughed. But Itachi turned his head and glared at him. Kisame opened his mouth to say something but Itachi said something before he did. "Stop". And with that, Kisame shut his mouth tight. He didn't want to actually pay for the vase, so it seemed that if he worked hard enough he might be able to get out of this deal earlier then he should.

Pein rolled his eyes and turned to Kakuzu. Kakuzu was still pissed off. He turned his head to Kisame and glared. "So, why is it that Itachi gets the boy, and no one else does?" Kakuzu asked, sending a glare to Pein.

Pein rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, i see your point Kuzu-chan, but still, Itachi is the only one of us who doesn't have a servant, right?" Pein asked.

The rest of the people nodded. Itachi ignored them and turned his head down and stared at the ground.

Kisame tried not to laugh when Pein called Kakuzu 'Kuzu-chan', but it didn't work very well. He let out a little giggle. Earning a glare from Itachi and Kakuzu, and gaining a friendly smile from everyone else.

Hidan took a step forward and put a hand on Kisame's shoulder. "This guy ain't half bad, for a poor guy that is." Hidan stated. Kisame wasn't sure whether he should take that as a complement or not. Deidara let out a little awkward laugh. "You're right, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded, agreeing with everyone.

Pein smiled. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and Itachi was still looking down at the ground. Itachi felt someone staring down at him, so he lifted his head a little bit and looked at Kisame. Itachi's jet black hair fell into his face. Kisame just about blushed. His master looked like a china doll.

Itachi glared at him. "What are you staring at?" Itachi asked. Kisame shrugged, he couldn't actually tell his master that he thought that he was cute. After all, that would be a little odd.

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Pein.

"I have an Idea." Itachi mumbled to him. Pein nodded and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Itachi. Deidara turned and looked, then looked back at the group.

"I have a bad feeling, un." Deidara said.

"Same." Sasori stated.

Tobi nodded happily.

Kakuzu nodded.

"This is bad." Hidan mumbled.

They all turned when the heard the door open and Itachi and Pein walked out. Itachi had his normal expression, but what got them all was the evil smirk on Pein's face.

As soon as they got to the rest of the group Pein's smile got bigger.

He turned to Kisame.

"We have phoned your family Kisame, and it seems that you are now to live with Itachi. You are now his. Listen to everything he says and obey, that way in two years you will be off the hook." Pein said.

Kisame's mouth opened. This totally wasn't fair!

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, sorry for the shortness, the next one will be much longer, i promise you that. I hope you all like this story so far, and yes, i do realize that the last chapter was way to much like Ouran high school host club, but from now on, it will be mostly just based on Akatsuki-ness.

Thank you very much.

Please review and tell me if you like this story or not! And if you have any ideas, please put it in your review and how knows maybe i'll use it in this story?

:D


End file.
